1001 Uses for the Fidelius Charm
by DaLyth
Summary: The Fidelius charm is a powerful and ancient spell. So when the Marauders get their hands on it, they most certainly will use it to its full potential. By pranking everyone. A series of one-shots about the Marauders discovering how to use, and having fun with, the Fidelius charm.
1. Use 0: The Discovery

AN: This chapter was never meant to be. Originally, this chapter was about a fifth of the length, glued on in the middle of the next chapter. But this needed to be its own chapter, because it threw off the pace. So this is the beginning of my Fidelius story. Decided to have some fun with the Fidelius, and the Marauders. The original idea is actually chapter 2. My brother and I were laughing at fanon depiction of the Fidelius charm and we came up with chapter 2. And then some more ideas came. I plan on updating once every 2 weeks? Something like that. Hopefully more frequently! So enjoy this series of one-shots on the Fidelius charm. Assume all chapters are from the same universe except when stated otherwise.

* * *

><p>Lily was exhausted. She had woken very early to work on her assignment for charms. She took extra credits very seriously. That the young witch was still at it past curfew was a good measure of her work ethic.<p>

Her studies this past month had led her to an ancient charm that had been lost for centuries. She had worked extremely hard, and often restlessly, and the results reflected her dedication. She now possessed the complete ritual for the Fidelius charm written in her elegant handwriting.

She had to work out the sequence from various incomplete accounts found in books coming from places ranging from the Hogwarts restricted section to the Black library. As she put the closing sentence to her essay, Lily couldn't help but feel a pride unlike any she had ever felt. The Gryffindor witch had succeeded where countless others had failed. She couldn't wait to share her results with both the charms professor and the headmaster.

Lily was looking over her notes when one James Potter entered the common room. She glared at him for his breaking of the rules, but he put up his hands defensively.

"I was with McGonagall. We were discussing my transfiguration assignment."

Lily accepted his words. She knew that he was working on some extra credit assignment, just like her, but with their transfigutation professor.

"Are you working on your charms?" asked the boy, sporting an enormous grin. "Because I think you're perfect the way you are right now."

Lily sighed. She did not have the energy to deal with James.

"Yes, I am working on my charms _extra credit assignment_." She stressed the last words. James was unfazed.

"What exactly are you working on? I know you asked Sirius for a few books, but I can't figure it out from the titles alone." Lily decided to humour him, hoping that he would let her keep working.

"It's a spell called the Fidelius charm." James' eyebrows shot up as if he recognized the spell. He quickly replied. "You're working on warding?"

Lily was gobsmacked. How did James know that? She voiced her astonishment. "How do you know that? What do you know about the Fidelius?"

James laughed at her expression. "Hello? Potter family? Giant library? There's a book that mentions that spell by name. It also describes its effect. Thought it was pretty darn cool. But the spell has been lost for ages. Are you doing some historical account of the spell?"

Lily answered defensively. "No! I got the spell down! Figured it all out from the various accounts myself!"

James' jaw dropped. "Let me see that." He took the notes from her, and read with a growing sense of disbelief. "You've figured this all out by yourself?"

Lily's smug grin came as a reply. "Impressed, Potter?"

"Damn right!" He thought for a second. "Do you mind helping me out? My essay for transfiguration is not going so well, I'm stuck and I can't seem to figure out the next step. I could read your paper in exchange. Make it...what did you call it? Peer reviewed?"

Lily would have snorted at the idea of James Potter being considered her peer just ten minutes before, but she had to admit that James might give some key insights, having read a book she hadn't.

"Okay. I'll read your notes if you read mine." she agreed.

James laughed heartily. "How about you go to bed first? You can read mine over tomorrow when you're rested. No offense, but you look tired! How long have you been up?"

Lily had the decency to blush slightly. "Since four this morning." she answered meekly.

"That's seventeen hours ago!" James yelled out.

"I know. Okay, I'm off. You can give my notes back tomorrow." came Lily's reply.

James nodded, bade her goodnight and started reading her notes. He found a few small grammar mistakes, but aside from labelling the Fidelius charm as a ward instead of a charm (it was called the Fidelius CHARM for a reason) there was no real mistake. James understood why most books he had read referred to the spell as a ward. It was used to hide a location, and so was applied to a place, which was a key characteristic of wards. But the casting method, including the ritual, clearly marked the Fidelius as a charm. He noted down his observations and went off to bed.

As he sat down on his bed, a wicked grin appeared on his face. Luckily for him, the other Marauders were all sleeping and missed his bout of evil laughter. According to what he had read, there was nothing that restrained the use of the Fidelius to locations. In fact, it appeared that the charm nature of the spell made it well suited for applications to anything. In particular, it could be applied to great pranks.

That night, he dreamt about just how much fun could be had with the Fidelius. It goes without saying that Lily was also present in all of his dreams, cheering him on.


	2. Use 1: Spice up your Sex Life

AN: The second chapter of the Fidelius story. This was the actual idea that my brother and I had. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed the introductory chapter!

* * *

><p>James Potter was mad. His best friend Sirius Black had humiliated him. He had to admit that the execution was hilarious, but that didn't help him feel better about it. The fact that it had happened in front of Lily was the only reason he wasn't congratulating his best friend for the prank. Curse that mutt and his great pranks! Walking back to the Gryffindor common room, he decided that he couldn't let this stand. Lily had came up with an awesome spell the day before. A wicked grin marred his face as a plan formed in his mind. Revenge would be his!<p>

That night, Sirius Black was getting frisky with possibly the most attractive Ravenclaw in all Hogwarts. He had worked hard to woo her and he was finally reaping the benefits. Her hand was steadily working its way downwards, much to his pleasure, when it stopped abruptly on his pants. The beautiful, and usually quite clever, girl looked confused about something. Sirius waited for her to speak her mind.

"Sirius?" she asked in a voice that sounded confused and embarrassed. "I know this sounds really stupid, but I know you're a guy."

Sirius was not impressed at this comment, but decided to see where his partner would go with this.

"I can't seem to remember where your penis is." she finished lamely.

Sirius smirked. He was going to get some tonight! Why the girl didn't say it outright was a mystery to him. Probably some weird Ravenclaw foreplay. He put on his best smile and decided to play along and...educate her.

"A little course on anatomy coming right up." he muttered. "The penis is found in the pelvic area between the legs. But I don't know where mine is." That was weird. Why did he say that last line? He remembered knowing where his penis was, but couldn't seem to remember its location. It was the Ravenclaw's turn to not be impressed. But Sirius was not considered the king of picking up girls for nothing. He put his momentary confusion aside and tried another approach. "How about we get naked, we'll find it!" he declared with a huge grin, which his date also shared.

He took off all of his clothes and found that he still couldn't find his penis. He started hyperventilating. It couldn't have just disappeared! "Where's little Padfoot?" he half-yelled, half-sobbed. The Gryffindor let out one loud, girly scream before passing out in fear.

James was out the door, laughing hysterically. Fidelius Sirius' underwear and that section of the body all but vanished. And every "inhabitant" could no longer be found. This was possibly the best prank he had ever done. And since the charm had been cast while Sirius was sleeping, he was none the wiser.

Sirius' date left the room and James made sure that his invisibility cloak was completely covering him. He then went in to see Sirius and found him passed out in his underwear. He wanted to take a picture, but was afraid of how it would interact with the Fidelius. Better not try it and risk losing his meal. Now came the scary part of removing the Fideliused underwear. It was the price to pay for pulling such a powerful prank. One burned pair of underwear later, James left Sirius unconscious and naked, alone in the room. He did make sure that the Hogwart's gossip network was aware of his best friend's state.


	3. Use 7: The Box

AN: Two more chapters! Expect future updates to usually be like this. One chapter where the Marauders just discover some stuff about the Fidelius followed by a chapter with some sort of prank or mischievous use of said charm. I'd really appreciate some reviews on your thoughts for these two chapters. The way I wrote the Marauders discussing together can be confusing since there is no indication whatsoever as to who is talking and to who they are talking, but I believe it gives a tone of equality between the four boys while representing their chaotic behaviour. Anyway, tell me if you're too confused by it. Thanks! Happy holidays to all!

* * *

><p>The Marauders were all staring at a box. Some might think that this box held some very special secret to captivate the attention of the four troublemakers for so long, but they'd be wrong. It was a simple, ordinary cardboard box.<p>

In the uses they had for the box lied the interest. They were going to test out some of their ideas about the Fidelius charm on this very box.

The box's only peculiar feature was that it was big enough to fit in the 4 boys. It was positioned in a way that it could be used as a small tunnel-like passage. Despite its lack of distinctiveness, it would not remain simple and ordinary for long.

"So, Padfoot and Moony will remain outside the classroom while Wormtail and I become the secret keepers for the box. I have a special test for you, but I think it might be better if you don't know much about it beforehand."

Remus wasn't too keen on experimenting with an undocumented spell, in an unsupervised environment. Especially since James had come up with the test and wasn't willing to share. He voiced his concerns.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Don't worry. We've already tested coming into contact with a charmed object. This test has no further exposure than the previous one." James knew that there was no danger, he wouldn't risk his friends' safety.

Sirius grinned. "Come on Moony, James knows what he's doing. And you know you're also curious about that spell. We can figure so much out! Lily might have rediscovered the spell, but we'll own it by the end of the year."

"Exactly." came James' reply. "For this test, Peter will hold up a sign. Follow the instructions to the letter, just like before."

Remus sighed and proceeded out the door, followed by an excited Sirius. As soon as the door was closed, Peter turned to the leader of their group.

"So, what are we going to do next? You didn't even tell me what the idea is this time."

James turned to his friend and smiled widely. "We're going to charm the box. Since it will be a secret to them, they won't be able to know the inside of the box. Thus, when they walk through it, it should appear to them as if no time has passed, while in reality, they will have taken about three steps."

James transfigured a sign. It read "Walk towards me at a slow, steady pace, while counting the number of times James claps his hands. Sirius out loud and Remus in your head."

"Peter, your job will be to write down the numbers called out by Sirius. If my interpretation is correct, then it should go up, down and then up again."

He asked Peter to turn around and do something else before casting the charm on the box. While James was much faster than before at casting the charm, he still needed around ten minutes before being done. Peter decided to work on an assignment while waiting. When James declared he was done, Peter turned around to find that the box had vanished. As opposed to the last time, when the box had been closed, the fact that the box was open changed the effect slightly. Of course, to someone not privy to the secret, there was no difference in what they saw. But the tunnel like aspect of the box made it so that someone walking straight towards it could end up entering the box without even seeing it.

James told Peter the secret and told him to get into position, opposite the box from the door. He then opened the door to let his two friends in. They both read the instructions from Peter's sign and began walking. James clapped along with their steps, with Sirius counting out loud the number of claps. Luckily, both Marauders were walking at the same pace, as they usually did.

What James didn't expect was that upon entering the box, both Remus and Sirius would exclaim the same thing.

"What the? Where did this box come from?"

"Uhm, just keep performing the experiment."

Both Marauders just nodded and kept walking, while James resumed clapping along to their steps. When Sirius exited the box, he kept counting as if nothing happened, which confused James some more. Two steps after, James stopped the experiment with a word.

"How did you guys see the box? It was Fideliused!"

"I remember a box, but it's not here anymore Prongs."

"What do you mean? It's at the same place as when you walked in it."

"I looked! I can't find it anymore. This is so confusing. Did you guys confound me?"

James pondered this statement for a few seconds. He let both boys in on the secret.

"So that's where the box was. We passed through it, but I couldn't even find it."

"Yeah. It appears that even after you've been in a Fideliused location, it doesn't affect you. You still can't find it from the outside."

"But Moony. The box was Fideliused. How did you see it? I placed your hand on it last time and you still couldn't find or see it."

"Probably by being inside the effect of the Fidelius. I mean, what did you expect? For the Fidelius to make us incapable of action or thought? For us to not even be aware of the presence of the box surrounding us? How would that even happen? We'd see black where the box is?"

"Actually, I thought you'd forget about the box once you exited it."

"Hmm. That might have happened. But then, the Fidelius would erase all memories of what happens when inside its effect? That sounds far-fetched."

"You're right. That does sound a bit ridiculous."

Peter cleared his throat.

"I think that the Fidelius does just what it is supposed to do. Hide the secret. The secret was the box, so it makes the box impossible to find. The Fidelius protected the secret even after they had seen the box."

"But they did find it! The secret wasn't protected!"

"Only because we had outside information guiding us."

Remus eyes lit up. "I have an idea for the next test." Remus explained his ideas and all the friends smiled. It shouldn't be possible to walk through the box without any information transfer. But how would the Fidelius react to a brute force search? How would the charm keep the secret protected then?

The four Marauders smiled impatiently while preparing for the next test. Together they would unravel the mysteries of the Fidelius charm.


	4. Use 23: Escaping Detention

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"James, detention tonight." Professor McGonagall's voice came from across the hall.<p>

"What? I didn't do anything Minerva!" James said, not knowing why he was in trouble.

"You skipped my class Friday! And that's Professor McGonagall." she replied.

"I was doing important research!" James retorted indignantly.

"How about, next time, you 'research' transfiguration, inside my classroom, during class time, about the subject I'm teaching, by listening to me teach my class?" came the transfiguration professor's exasperated reply.

James was dumbstruck by both his professor's words and her exasperated tone. She had just put him back in his place quite effectively.

"And don't forget to bring your three friends. Detention will be in the transfiguration classroom at eight."

With that, she turned and left.

"Bloody hell." he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

* * *

><p>"I have a plan guys."<p>

"Your plans always get us into more trouble. Why don't we just go to that detention like we should?"

"Peter, where's your Gryffindor courage?"

"I burned it with that stupid hat you put on my head."

The three other Marauders snickered. One of their better pranks for sure.

"Forget about that. If your plan is cool enough for Padfoot, he won't mind going through with it."

"Oh God. Sirius, what did I say about referring to yourself in the third person?"

"He clearly doesn't remember. What with all the brain damage."

"Hey!"

"It's such a shame. He used to be such a nice boy."

"Screw you guys."

"The worst part is that the damage to his face is permanent. Makes me want to cry."

"Not you too Peter! Three against one is unfair! Where's your sense of honesty?"

"We can't all be Hufflepuff like you, Padfoot."

"Ouch! That one hurt the most. Didn't think you had such vicious thoughts in you, oh brave Wormtail."

"Cheap."

"Let's get back on track. Operation Escape Detention is simple."

"He named his plan. There's no way out now."

"What?"

"Prongs. You treat your plans like a mother dragon treats her eggs. And I definitely heard the capital letters."

"Don't make fun of my plans!"

"That just proves his point."

"And I don't name my plans!"

"What about operation Crazy Hat?"

"Can we please not talk about that hat anymore?"

"Peter, stop whining."

"What about it?"

"You wouldn't let us change a single part about it as soon as you came up with that name. You even said, and I quote 'My baby is a perfect plan, don't mess around with it.' Who refers to plans as babies?"

"Virgins, that's who."

"Screw you Padfoot."

"Anyway, that plan of yours?"

"Moony, give him some time to accept his stupidity."

"We've already accepted it a long time ago, he's the only slow one."

"Dang Wormtail, you're on a roll!"

"Sirius please. Let's get back to my plan."

"The floor is yours, oh great frivolous leader."

"Thanks. Wait, what does frivolous mean?"

Snickers met James' question. He groaned and told his friends the plan. Comprehension dawned on their faces and they all shared a mischievous grin. Operation Escape Detention was a go.

* * *

><p>"James Potter!"<p>

Professor McGonagall's voice cut clear through the chatter in the great hall. Every single person turned to look at the accused, wondering what he had done this time.

"Yes Professor? What can I do for you on this beautiful morning?"

"Is there a reason why I couldn't find my classroom yesterday evening?"

Years of practice pranking and getting away with it allowed James to pull off an air of nonchalance.

"Hmm. I can't think of anything beyond old age. Are you sure you didn't misplace it?"

"I most assuredly did not misplace it. I found it exactly where it used to be this morning. I don't know whether to be impressed or furious."

"I'd definitely go for impressed."

With an exasperated sigh, Professor McGonagall turned and faced the three other Marauders.

"And you three, why weren't you in detention yesterday. Don't tell me you couldn't find it either?"

"James hid the classroom, but he wouldn't tell us where."

"Peter! What the hell, you double-crosser!"

"Four words: Revenge of the Hat."

The Sirius and Remus both collapsed laughing at the pun.

The subtle wink at the Fidelius wasn't missed by Dumbledore. The Headmaster decided to intervene.

"Minerva, they were helping me with some tests. I'm sorry I couldn't warn you in advance, but the secrecy must be kept."

"I see."

Minerva leant forward and whispered in James' ear.

"I don't know why the Headmaster is protecting you, but you earned yourself a week of detention."

James knew he was cornered. He couldn't protest because the Headmaster had just informed his transfiguration professor that he was indeed the one responsible. He looked to Dumbledore and found a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Okay Professor McGonagall." sighed James in defeat.

His three friends were laughing at James' misfortune.

"And that's a week for you three as well for missing a detention. Don't think I missed your involvement in all this. The Headmaster said 'they'."

The three Marauders turned to stare in disbelief at Dumbledore. He had the decency to look slightly ashamed which put a smile on Minerva's face. He might be the Headmaster, but she still held some power in the school.

She turned and left to the high table. She smiled when she heard the five boys behind her bickering over their defeat. Maybe they'd learn their lesson this time.


	5. Use 29: We need to go Deeper

"I wonder what happens if we Fidelius an object while inside a Fideliused location."

The three other Marauders just stared at Remus. They had been trying to come up with a way to keep the secret safer than a simple Fidelius. After all, if you happened to trust the wrong person, it could easily spell death. If the idea worked, then multiple layers of Fidelius could be the epitome of safety. No one would have the sole burden of being the secret keeper. This was especially useful with the dark lord running around, terrorizing everyone.

They decided to experiment in the room they called the Room of Fidelius. It was Peter who had found the room by pure chance. He had been pacing in the seventh floor corridor, trying to think of a place in which his three friends could do some experiments. A door had appeared on his third loop, much to his surprise. He had opened the door and found the ideal room. There were containers of various sizes in which to hide objects, a completely closed off area right in the centre of the room which could act as a house to Fidelius, along with lots of books he had seen Lily use in her research.

When he had told of his discovery to the other Marauders, they had immediately wanted to see this mysterious room that seemed to be everything they required. Peter had a hard time finding it again, but after pacing thrice in the corridor, thinking about the room he had seen, the door reappeared. A quick tour of the room later, the four boys were sporting great big grins.

They concluded quite fast that the Room of Fidelius was a special room that dated back to the founding of Hogwarts. They determined that one of the four founders, probably either their hero Godric Gryffindor or the brilliant Rowena Ravenclaw, had known the Fidelius and had designed a room specifically for doing research on the charm. One key ingredients to their deduction was that the room seemed to be Fideliused, appearing only when someone was looking for the room and performed the special ritual of walking by its location three times. The four troublemakers so desperately wanted to be able to perform such a special Fidelius that could be revealed through an action, but they would never manage to modify the spell in that specific way. They would, much later, learn the reason for their failure.

In the room, the four boys quickly set themselves up for their big experiment. They paired up in teams of two, James and Peter along with Sirius and Remus. They decided that Peter would cast the first Fidelius on a box, letting James be the secret keeper. After this was done, the other two Marauders could not find the box, which meant that the second phase of the experiment could begin. Sirius put the Fidelius on the closed off area that surrounded the box, making Remus the secret keeper. The three Marauders turned to James, waiting for his verdict.

"Nice! I don't know where the box is!"

"That's good! Now no one knows where it is. The secret can't be revealed by anyone! All the secret keepers are needed."

"Imagine if we could stack layers upon layers. We have huge fields in which we could build a little hideout. No one could ever find it!"

"That's a great idea Padfoot!"

"What about a grid pattern? That way, every step requires the correct person to reveal the next secret. And from one point, direction would be random, so there's only a chance in three that the person would go in the right direction. It'd be like a maze of Fideliused squares!"

"The problem with that, Moony, is that it's way too much work. Also, it's almost only as efficient as the thickness of the grid. Layering is much more time efficient."

"I guess you're right, but we shouldn't dismiss the idea. It might prove useful later on."

"I'll agree to that. We'll write it in the Book of Possible Fidelius Usage."

"Thank God that book has every page Fideliused."

"Anyway, if someone manages to find a way to break a Fidelius, it will take years to get through all the layers if we put enough. It's the epitome of safety!"

The four Marauders kept trading ideas for the better part of the night. They went to bed much later, reassured that they could keep everyone they cared for safe.


	6. Use 54: Anything for you, Lily

Lily entered the Gryffindor common room crying. She was about to go to her room when James, who was up late, stopped her.

"Lily? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." A sob escaped her lips as she said those words, which immediately alerted James to the opposite.

"What did Dumbledore do? He didn't like your paper? How could he not? It was brilliant!" James was not happy that someone had made Lily cry.

"It's not that." Lily sounded utterly crushed, which James found to be physically painful.

"Then what? Tell me. I won't tell anyone. Please."

James' pleading voice got to her. Lily knew that telling someone would help her feel better. And James deserved to know too, with all the help he had provided for her paper.

"He said it was too dangerous." she said.

"But we performed all the tests. The charm isn't dangerous at all." replied James.

"I know, but that's not what he meant. He was talking about the knowledge falling into the wrong hands. With the dark lord still out there, it would be horrible if the knowledge of the Fidelius came into the wrong hands. He's right too." she concluded.

James thought about it and had to admit that Dumbledore was indeed right. If that spell ended up known by a dark lord, he could hide indefinitely. There would be no way for the aurors to stop him except by catching the criminals in the act.

"And this was my project. I worked so hard on it. I was so proud to be able to show the whole world my findings for my N.E.W.T.s. But no. I won't ever find anything else as good as this. How will I ever be successful if my research goes down the drain like this? I'll end up with a second rate job. My dreams are ruined!" At those last words she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Lily, stop. You're the smartest witch I know. You rediscovered a whole spell, by yourself. I'll remind you that no one else has succeeded in over 600 years. Not only that, but your findings were so amazing, that they had to be deemed classified information by the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. You're the most talented, beautiful and amazing person I know. Don't let Dumbledore get you down."

Lily smiled slightly despite the tears. James words had reached her. She got up and exited the room, thanking James and bidding him goodnight. She left the room so fast that she missed James whispering "Anything for you, Lily."

James thought for a few minutes about what had just happened. "She might feel better, but I don't. Lily deserves only the best. The headmaster made her cry, he'll have to answer for it." James also exited the common room and headed for his room, plotting his revenge on one Albus Dumbledore. Nothing big. The headmaster was right in his objection after all. Just a harmless little prank. James face broke into a large grin as the perfect idea came to him.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lily woke up and went down to the common room. Getting enough sleep had done wonders to her mood. She remembered James words last night and blushed slightly. He had also done wonders to her mood. When she'd see him, she'd thank him again. She was really proud and happy that he had matured into such a nice man. She almost missed the last step of the stairs as a realization hit her. Was she interested in James Potter?<p>

"There you are! I've got our revenge ready. A nice little prank for our headmaster for making you cry." Came the voice of the boy she was thinking about.

"What? Why are we pranking him? It's not his fault!" replied Lily.

"Here is a box full of Dumbledore's favourite socks. You have to admit that he wasn't very nice last night. He made you cry, and he deserves to suffer a little bit until he apologizes for being rude." James answered, smiling.

Lily was about to answer negatively when she thought about the whole situation. Dumbledore had indeed been discourteous. She decided to give James a chance with his prank.

"Go on."

"I'll Fidelius this box, make you the secret keeper. That way, you can give it back to Dumbledore when he apologizes, or whenever you want."

Lily was actually surprised at the ingenuity of the prank. A simple use of the Fidelius charm was all that was needed to deprive Dumbledore of one of his favourite hobbies: sock collecting.

"Okay. I'll do it. Headmaster Dumbledore was not very nice last night. He does deserve a little payback."

James smiled and cast the charm on the box, making Lily the secret keeper.

"I'll leave you to it." he said, turning away to leave for breakfast.

"Wait." Lily replied.

James turned around slightly confused.

"Close your eyes."

He didn't understand her request, but decided to comply anyway. What happened next would play again in his dreams for a long time. He felt Lily's warm, slightly moist lips touch him on the cheek in a chaste kiss. He opened his eyes in surprise. Lily had retreated, her eyes now only inches away from his.

"Thank you, James. For yesterday, today and every other time you've helped me. I know I've said some bad things about you in the past, but you're a really nice guy."

James was transfixed by her eyes and genuine smile. He wanted to kiss her, but didn't. He somehow knew it wasn't the right time. Putting on his best smile, James accepted her thanks.

That day, James and Lily walked to the great hall together for the first time. And while they weren't holding hands like in all of James' dreams, he would remember this day as one of the best of his life.


End file.
